My Fairy Tale
by lazy fat kitsune
Summary: ONE SHOT COMPLETE Kurama muses on fairy tales and fiery eyes. Unrequited? not as it seems.


**_Author's Note: This story is inspired by my sister's birthday gift for me last week, which is a unicorn soft toy, named Kura-chan.  
_**

**_Thanks a lot to : Yo-sama for beta-ing this for me. Thank you so much for your help!  
_**

**_Warning: Shounen ai alert! You no likey, you no readey.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**_**My Fairy Tale**_

_**- To find true love before the last petal falls -**_

"_And they lived happily ever after."_

"Sugoi desu, Kurama-san! I like the story so much!"

The lithe figure clad in white, pristine clothes grants his trademark gentle smile to grace his lips as he gazes into beautiful crimson orbs...so much like his dream lover.

"Here. You can have this then." He hands the small leather-bound book to the innocent ice maiden, chuckling as she protests.

"Consider it a gift, Yukina."

* * *

I have always liked fairy tales, those beautifully woven tales of princesses from far away lands captured by fierce dragons to be saved by their true loves. Stories of young maidens finding their soul mates by means of a simple glass shoe. 

For them, life can be so perfect. Always. They always find their true happiness. Their one true love. They never need to fear rejection or death, for their knight in shining armour will forever be there to protect them. To always love them.

Always.

Who, I wonder, would be my saviour? My soul mate?

With a smile, I realize who it is. He's been beside me all along.

My dark prince.

* * *

How long have I loved you? Time cannot tell. Maybe it was when I set eyes on you, or maybe my liking slowly blossomed into love. I cannot be sure. I do not know when my heart started to beat faster around you, or when I started to care more for you than I already have. I can't remember when my touch on your shoulder became gentler. 

I have forgotten when I found your ruby depths to be so beautiful...so breath-taking that I wish I could look into it for hours. The most priceless jewel of all more valuable than anything anyone will ever set their eyes on.

I must say that I love fairy tales because of you.

It is as if you are my prince, my dark knight, coming in times of my solace in Ningenkai when I yearn so much for another of my kind. I feel like one of those characters who finds their happiness during times of hardship and suffering.

Of course, I would never dream of telling you all this. I can already imagine what your reaction will be. It is enough to have your company by my side as we fight or on my windowsill as I lay down to sleep.

* * *

"_Hn, 'And they lived happily ever after', fox? How pathetic. There's no such thing as 'happily ever after'."_

_But when Kurama left for school that day, Hiei sat on his windowsill and read the book.

* * *

_

I wonder, if someone will write a fairy tale about me decades or maybe centuries later. I can imagine it now, the first lines of a mysterious legend.

**Once upon a time, there once lived a fox thief named Kurama…**

_Running through the trees nimbly, holding on to a shiny valuable object…_

**During one of his escapades, he was severely injured. As the fatal blow fell, his vision turned black. Before he lost consciousness, a mysterious figure flitted across his darkening vision.**

_Emerald eyes fluttered open._

"_Hiei?"_

_Crimson orbs darted under his probing gaze._

"_Hn. Stupid fox."_

**A prince, dark and mysterious, held the aura of fire.**

"_Tell me your name. I'll remember."_

**Hiei is his name.**

"_My name is…Kurama."_

**Slowly the fox thief fell in love with the cold fire child, despite his taciturnity and cold abruptness.**

"_Hiei…"_

"_Hn."_

**Yet, never once did he proclaim his love, for fear of rejection, or worse, indifference.**

After all, what could be worse than that? What would happen if the one, whom you confess your undying love to, expresses…nothing?

"_Hiei, I …"_

"_What?"_

"…_Nothing."_

_In my imagination, in my dreams, in my fairy tale…_

_**Yet, in the end, the dark prince accepted his love, and returned it.**_

_**And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**_

An ideal fairy tale for me.

Hiei, my dark prince.

For a perfect ending.

My fairy tale.

* * *

_Hearing a click of the door opening, Hiei quickly put the book back on the table and resumed his position on the windowsill._

"_Kurama, my fox thief. My fairy tale."_

_Yet when Kurama entered the room, all he saw was Hiei wearing his normal stoic expression.

* * *

_

_**- And still the petals fall -**_

_**The End**_

__

__

__

_Like it? Hate it? Find it impossible to understand? think it's stupid and that it sucks?Tell me!**  
**_


End file.
